I Love You More
by sexxyscrabblebabe
Summary: Hermione is awake, Hermione is determined, and just maybe, Hermione's in love. So corny, but I love corn, so I'm gonna go ahead. HGSS


Chapter 1

Hermione woke in a fevered sweat. Her dreams had been bothering her for months, but this had been the most sexually frustrating dream of all. And about Professor Snape of all people! He was her teacher, for Merlin's sake! It was just plain wrong. And yet she still found herself recounting her dream.

Flashback

Hermione found herself in her bed, as she was every night. But there was someone with her, on top of her, making her feel things she had never felt before. His mouth was pressed against hers, as was every other part of his body, including a very hard and swollen part down below (if you know what I mean). His hands slid down her sides to lift up her top. They wandered over her bare skin as he pulled back, ignoring Hermione's protest, to admire her. His penetrating black gaze made her nipples harden to the point of pain. He lowered his mouth to hover just over one and blew his cool breath across it, making it, if possible, even harder.

_She begged him to give her relief from this exquisite torture, "Please, Severus." She only ever called him Severus in her dreams. He lowered his mouth to her nipple and sucked, hard. She almost screamed at the pleasure. He lightly lapped at it with his tongue before lightly scraping his teeth over it. When he blew another breath over her now wet nipple, she almost came from the pleasure of it. He then provided the same ministrations to her other nipple. She clutched at his shoulders and whimpered. _

_He moved his hands down to her waistband and pulled her pajamas over her hips, down her legs, and tossed them across the room. He ran his finger over her sensitive labia, parted her folds, and touched her where no other man had touched her before. She arched right up off the bed from it. He used her moment of blind pleasure to plunge a finger deep inside her. She groaned and scraped his back with her nails. He inserted another finger and slowly pumped them inside her. While doing this he kissed his way down her torso and let his mouth hover over her most sensitive area. Then he lowered his mouth to her and gave one long, wicked stroke of his tongue at the same time he crooked a finger inside her at just the right spot. She came instantly._

_He kept him mouth on her, licking and sucking her, drawing out her climax. She had never felt such ecstasy. He kissed her and allowed her to taste herself on his tongue. He withdrew his fingers from her, yanked down his trousers just enough to free himself, positioned himself at her entrance, and…_

End Flashback

She woke up just then. The ache inside her for release only grew the more she thought about it. A simple cold shower and her nimble fingers wouldn't solve her problem this time. This was going to get annoying if she didn't get laid soon. So Hermione Jane Granger did the one thing that she had never done in her life. She made a completely irrational and spur of the moment decision. She got up out of bed and without putting on anything over her skimpy spaghetti strap top and pajama bottoms, strode out of the girl's dorms.

Severus Snape, for the first time in a long time, woke up hard as a rock. He'd woken up with hard-ons before, in his younger days, but never this intense, never this _painful_. Even more disturbing was the subject of his torment, the erotic dreams that haunted his sleep.

_Hermione._

He couldn't get her out of his mind. Severus was lucky that he wore such voluminous robes during the day, or else he would risk embarrassing himself. He had woken up like this for many nights now, but it was different this time. This time it wouldn't go away with a cold shower and a quick release at his own hands. He needed to be inside Hermione so much that he ached.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. Scowling he wondered who would be knocking on his door in the middle of the night. Since he wore only black silk pajama bottoms to bed, he grabbed a discarded black button-down shirt and threw it on. Giving no thought to the consequences of leaving it unbuttoned, he threw the door open.

The entire walk down to the dungeons, she gave no thought as to the consequences of her actions. She had to have him. Nothing else mattered at the moment. However, when she came to the door of his personal chambers, her resolve faltered a bit. That didn't last long as her already throbbing, dripping sex was a reminder of her arousal and the need to sate it. Resolutely, she knocked. Then the door opened and she gasped.

Standing there was a half dressed Severus Snape wearing nothing but black pajama bottoms and a button-down shirt left open to show his chiseled chest and muscled abdomen. Her libido purred in approval. Just seeing him heightened her desire to the point where she could barely think. All she wanted…no, _needed_, was Severus.

Severus could not believe his eyes. Standing in front of him was the very object of his desires. Hermione Granger. Due to her very tight clothes and scantily clad figure made apparent just how much those baggy robes of hers hid. She had filled out quite nicely. Her breasts were round and full and it was perfectly clear that she wore no bra. Her legs were long and well muscled, and her formerly bushy head of hair now fell in dark silky waves around her shoulders. Just the sight of her made him, if possible even harder. He found himself wondering why she was there.

"Miss Granger, may I inquire as to why you are at my rooms in the middle of the night?" He tried to keep his usual contempt in his voice but he was not altogether sure it worked.

"Why I'm here?" Hermione was nervous now. What was she going to say? Oh Professor Snape, I've just been having erotic and very arousing dreams about you and came down here to jump your bones. No, she thought not. "Well, I'm here because…um…I was…um…sleepwalking?"

Yeah right. There was no way he was buying that, especially not when he was this hard for her. He has been half hoping she had come down to the dungeons to jump his bones. But no, she was sleepwalking. He couldn't believe that was the best that the Gryffindor know-it-all could come up with. Unless she was covering up her real reason.

"Well, Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to return to your dormitory, as I am ill dressed for the occasion." It was at this exact moment that Hermione made her decision. She stepped forward, placed her hands on either side of his face, and pressed her lips to his. She had thrown caution out the window, and would probably get expelled for it, but she had to know if his lips were as soft and utterly kissable as they looked.

Severus was stunned. She woman of his dreams was kissing him. He never imagined she felt this way about him. But in no time at all he was kissing her back, running his tongue along the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and he speared his tongue in, moving in the same rhythm in which he wanted to take her body. He moaned as her tongue danced with his. She tasted sweet, yet tangy, like mango and peaches, yet she felt like the softest silk. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as his tongue danced with hers.

He walked back into his rooms, taking her with him, slammed the door shut, and pressed her against it. There was no question that he would take her now. How could there be when he was this hard for her. Hermione ran her hands up his muscled chest and pushed his shirt off his shoulders so she could feel his back flex and bunch under her fingers. God, she wanted him so much. She ran one of her nails down the trail of hair that ran between his abs and watched as his entire body clenched and shuddered in reaction. Bracing her weight on his shoulders, she leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding into his hardness. He bucked his hips against her center, and she almost came.

"Don't stop," she breathed in his ear. He thrust against her again and she dug her nails into his shoulders. She was so close.

"Can I make you come like this?" Severus managed to grit out between his teeth. He wasn't going to last long at all. She felt so good in his arms and pressed against him, he could feel every contour and curve of her body.

"God, yes," she moaned into his ear, "just don't stop!"

Severus knew that he'd never be able to hold on if he kept thrusting against her. But just at this moment he didn't care. He hesitantly thrust his hips against her sex, and she groaned. The thought that he could make her come without even touching her bare skin was mind-boggling. Apparently, Hermione got sick of waiting, so she slapped her palm against the door pushing them away from it, and they went tumbling to the floor, him flat on his back and her straddling his hips. She grinded her hips down on his in a frenzied, sex-crazed manner and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. He had to control this or he would be lost.

Severus rolled Hermione beneath him and thrust his pelvis squarely between her legs. She could feel something just out of reach rapidly uncoiling low in her belly. She just needed one last nudge to tip her over the edge. He obviously knew it because he slid his hand between them and under the waistband of her pajamas. Severus groaned at how wet she was. _For him. _She was practically dripping. He pressed his finger against her clit and she bucked and arched her back beneath him. He slowly, ever so slowly, slid a finger inside her. The whole word froze for an instant, and then she flew apart in his arms into the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had.

As Hermione writhed and bucked beneath him, he reveled in her pleasure. _He _had given her this. Her muscled clenched around him like a vice, and he almost came from just the thought of her contracting around his cock like she was coming now around his finger. He slowly slid his finger almost all the way out. She whimpered at the loss of said appendage deep inside her. He pressed it back inside at a snail's pace, and she clawed at him, trying to get him to do faster. Her nails dug into his back in desperation and passion. He muttered an incantation to get rid of their cumbersome layers of clothing. The next thing he knew he was feeling her bare skin against his. He groaned in pleasure. Here was the girl of his dreams laying beneath him, so responsive to his touch. How could he ever be expected to let her go after this? This was already the most amazing sex of his life and he hadn't even been inside her yet.

As Hermione came down from the amazing high he'd given her, her only thought was to get him inside her…fast. She used her arms to pull him even closer and lowered her head to trail a series of scorching kissed down his neck and collarbone. When she reached one of his flat, male nipples, she latched her mouth onto it and his eyes crossed beneath his closed lids. His breath came in short pants and he was out of control with needy lust. All for her, only for her. He hadn't felt this way before about any woman and he doubted he would ever feel this way again. But he would puzzle out what it was about Hermione later. All he wanted right now was to be inside her.

He positioned the head of his cock at her entrance and pushed in slightly. She opened for him and clutched at him greedily. It almost pushed him over the edge, but he gritted his teeth and pushed forward. Until he met a barrier.

_No, surely not. _He thought to himself as he paused mid-thrust. He had thought that Potter or Weasley would surely have taken her virginity by now. The idiots. However, part of him was pleased that she had not gone to bed with either of the dunderheads. And for some reason, the fact that she chose to give this gift to him made his chest tighten with some indefinable emotion. But Hermione soon pulled him back to the present by digging her nails into his back and arching her hips up toward him to get him deeper inside. He took a deep breath and pushed all the way in and paused, so she could get past the pain. And there was pain. Not a lot, but enough to make her eyes water a little. She held very still and let her body adjust to him. He held still as well, but it was hard…literally. She felt so warm and snug wrapped around him. He was gritting his teeth to keep from just jetting off inside her as soon as he was safely inside.

She was soon past the pain and wanted to get to the pleasure part. She slowly rocked her hips against his and gasped at the sensation. Severus was quite big, but now that she had adjusted to his size, she just felt very _full. _He felt so good inside her.

_Dear God. _Was Severus' only thought as she moved her hips against his. He wasn't quite out of danger yet, so he grabbed her hips and rasped out, "Don't move." She obediently kept her hips still for him, and gazed up at him above her. Every muscle in his body was tense, and she had a feeling that if he moved even a little, he would snap. Soon, the tension drained out a little, and he began moving inside her. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his waist to take him even deeper. They both groaned at the ecstasy of that motion. They moved in perfect unison, thrusting their hips at each other and then retreating, only to come together again. They felt the end coming closer and closer. Hermione wrapped her arms around Severus and held him as they both tipped over the edge of oblivion. She tenderness of that action nearly brought tears to his eyes. Very few people had ever shown him tenderness, and it was precious to him coming from Hermione.

As they took harsh breaths and calmed down, he puzzled over that. What was it about Hermione that made him feel so…content with her? He knew they had a lot I common. She was very intelligent, as was he. She could be sarcastic and witty when she wanted to be, and could have a decent conversation with him. He had seen her when she was pissed off, and she was breathtaking. Her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes glowed with inner fire. But there was more to it than that. It felt as if he'd always had a part of him missing before now, and he realized he wanted his relationship with Hermione to go farther than this. She was technically of age because of her use of the time turner, and far more mature than her peers. So what if he was old enough to be her father. Age was just a number.

_But maybe she won't see it that way. _He thought. Hermione deserved a man who could give her everything in the world. A young man who would look good standing next to her. Hermione and him were about the most unlikely couple in the world despite their similarities. He had always thought he was destined to be alone, and he had let himself hope for a very short time that Hermione could be the one meant for him, but he wouldn't hold her back because he was selfish.

Hermione pulled him out of his reverie by pulling his head down to her for a gentle kiss. It was a tender, giving kiss, and it made his heart ache with the knowledge that he would have to let her go. He realized they were still on the floor in the living room and he was still lying on top of her, and inside her. As much as he didn't want to get off, he must be crushing her. But as he moved to get off of her, she used her arms and legs, still wrapped around him, to hold him to her.

"Hermione, I must be crushing you."

"I don't care. I don't want you to leave me."

Those words crippled him. If only she meant them in the way he wanted her to.

Hermione saw the pain in his eyes that rose at her words. She didn't know why he was hurting, but she would find out. The last thing she wanted was for this man to hurt. She wasn't sure if she loved him yet, but if she didn't already, she was close to it.

"Severus what's wrong?" When he tried to look away, she cupped his face in her hands and pulled him back to look her in the eyes. "Please, let me help you. Whatever it is, I want to be here for you."

"But you won't be." He let the word slip out by accident, and now he couldn't take them back. So he pushed on. "I am not right for you, Hermione. You need a young man who can give you everything you deserve, who will be gentle and kind with you, and be a good father for any children you may have." It killed him to say these things to her, but she needed to hear them. The thought of her being with some other man, of marrying him and having little bright-eyed babies with him, tore him apart inside. He wanted to be the only man Hermione did these things with, but he didn't deserve her. "You don't need a cruel, sarcastic man old enough to be your father in your life."

Hermione was stunned. She'd had no idea his feelings for her ran as deep as hers for him. But how could he ever get the idea that she would leave him. Now that she knew how he felt, she would never leave unless he made her. It also hadn't escaped her attention that he'd called her Hermione. "Severus, I will always be here for you…if you want me to be. I want to stay with you. I won't leave unless you send me away. All those kind, gentle guys are so boring. I want you, my sarcastic, _experienced_, Potions Master. I want someone I can talk to, who I can imagine having a life with. You're the only one I can imagine having all I want with. You're the only one who makes me fee like I can fly."

He couldn't breathe. The woman he had always wanted for himself, the woman of his dreams, was telling him that she wanted him back. And now that he knew he knew, he would never let her go. "I love you, Hermione."

Those words brought tears to her eyes. And hearing them made her sure that she definitely felt the same way. "I love you, Severus."

Feeling in a teasing mood, he replied, "Maybe one day, you will love me as much as I love you."

Hermione frowned. "I happen to adore you, Severus." Grinning she said, "No, I am absolutely certain that I love you more."

"You tell yourself that Hermione," he said, pulling out and thrusting back inside her, reveling in her gasp of pleasure, "as much as you like."

THE END


End file.
